


Между Падениями (Between Falling)

by Mariza



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Падения - не самая главная часть в жизни Вейра. Даже во время Прохождения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между Падениями (Between Falling)

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с fandom russian classic 2013 (Л.Н. Толстой, "Война и мир"). Написано на ФБ-2013

— Ну, как Поиск? — Д'нис, разумеется, со всей силой хлопнул его по плечу. Он всегда так приветствовал друзей. Н'кол, не успевший ни предупредить, ни развернуться здоровой рукой, зашипел и отшатнулся в сторону. — Что случилось? Ты г'анен?  
— Ушибся, — процедил Н'кол. — Вернее, меня ушибли.  
— Напали? Подг’ался? — продолжал расспросы Д'нис.  
— Нет, я… это я виноват, не подумал. Не надо было самому лезть в этот холд, позвал бы кого-нибудь другого…  
— С Т'шином летал, — судя по голосу, не столько вопрос, сколько утверждение, но все же Н'кол кивнул — да, с Т'шином.  
В одиночный Поиск того не отправляли и раньше — во время переговоров с семьей кандидата он неизменно терялся, с трудом выдавливал слова, а убедить сомневающихся все-таки отправить сына или дочь в Вейр был и вовсе не способен. А уж после ранения…  
Клубок Нитей почти полностью выжег ему мышцы на предплечье. Целители могли только отрезать руку, пока не началась гангрена уцелевших ошметков плоти. А однорукий всадник… Большинство родителей предпочтет, чтобы их ребенок был жив, здоров и негероичен, чем видеть его искалеченным защитником Перна.  
Но Т'шинов синий был незаменим. Ни один из тех, кого он нашел, не уходил с Площадки Рождений без дракона. Отстранять его от Поиска — безумие. А Предводители Вейра безумцами не были. Поэтому все переговоры ложились на плечи сопровождающего — обычно бронзового или коричневого — хотя в иных случаях справлялись и без них.  
— И где же это тебе так не г’ады?  
Н'кол, словно не слыша вопроса, достал баночку с холодилкой, присел на кровать и только потом нехотя произнес:  
— Болдхиллз (1). — И начал стягивать куртку.  
— Ох ты… — Д'нис опустился рядом, поглядывая на расплывшийся на плече приятеля синяк. — Тг’остью? Вот же никак не успокоится стаг'ик…  
Владетель Николас ненавидел всадников. Десятину он платил регулярно, но и слова доброго про обитателей Вейра от него не слышали уже давно — с тех пор, как единственный сын был избран во время Поиска. Не смягчило его и рождение внука, отданного на воспитание в холд вопреки традициям. А уж когда А'дрей погиб… Если бы не Падения, вынуждавшие принять защиту всадников, то Николас отрекся бы от Вейра.  
В смерти сына владетель винил и сестру Н'кола — А'дрей любил ее и хотел даже заключить официальный брачный союз — опять-таки, вопреки традициям… Но Натали увлеклась другим, свадьба расстроилась… а потом было то роковое Падение. Разумеется, А'дрей не искал смерти из-за разбитого сердца: дракон — лучшая гарантия от любых самоубийственных настроений. У всадников просто рука не поднимется сделать что-то с собой, ведь это повлечет и гибель дракона…  
Но кто будет слушать эти правильные, логичные доводы, когда отчаяние и боль захлестывают с головой? Все смертны, а всадники смертны в особенности, но обвинять проще, чем смириться…  
И владетель Николас не смирился. А теперь к нему снова прилетели с Поиском.  
— Он же не из-за какого-то мальчишки-холдег’а так г'азъяг'ился? — Д'нис нахмурился, вспоминая, что сын А'дрея еще слишком мал для Запечатления.  
Н'кол медленно покачал головой.  
— Мари. Его дочь.  
Д'нис смутно припомнил высокую черноволосую девушку, сопровождавшую владетеля, когда тот единственный — на его памяти — раз посетил Вейр. Некрасивая, пожалуй, слишком тихая и молчаливая, но А'дрей отзывался о ней как об очень умной и стойкой, с добрым сердцем.  
— Не стаг'а ли она для Запечатления?  
— Нет! — неожиданно пылко заверил Н'кол. — Она подходит как никто другой! Она достойна королевы и обязательно запечатлит ее, иное просто… немыслимо!.. — Он внезапно смутился своей горячности и резко умолк.  
Д'нис удивленно глянул на друга. Неужели?..  
— Пойдем-ка выпьем кла, — решительно сказал он, не торопясь высказывать пришедшие на ум мысли вслух. — Лаот (2) же не откажется спустить вниз и меня? Василт пригг'елся на солнышке, пока мы тут говог’или, и г'ешительно не желает шевелить кг'ыльями…

У входа в Нижние Пещеры Н’кол запоздало вспомнил, что не только ему выпала обязанность летать по холдам, разыскивая будущих кандидатов.  
— А как у тебя прошел Поиск?  
— Я пг'ивез двоих, — нарочито беспечно сказал Д'нис. — Бг'ат и сестг'а; думаю, у них неплохие шансы запечатлить. И, кстати, жаждут с тобой пообщаться.  
— Со мной? — недоуменно переспросил Н'кол. Через мгновение на его лице проступили понимание и растерянность, он явно хотел что-то сказать, но запнулся, не начав. А выходившая из Пещер девушка, заметив их, со счастливым взвизгом кинулась к нему на шею.  
— Натали? — наконец обрел голос всадник. — Так ты?.. И Пельтин?..  
— Да! — Она радостно закивала. Сияющая улыбка делала ее почти хорошенькой.  
— Отец не был против? Отдать и второго наследника…  
— Ну, Пель еще не запечатлил, хотя уверен, что получит дракона… Больше мама протестовала, а папа сказал, что если его дети нужны Вейру — то его долг отпустить их.  
— Муженек Фэйт счастлив?  
— Не знаю, — легкомысленно отозвалась Натали. — Им пока не сообщали… до нашего отъезда, по крайней мере.  
— Наверняка счастлив, — фыркнул Н’кол. — Еще бы, до этого владеть Джой(3)-холдом ему не светило.  
— Мрачный ты. — Она скорчила забавную рожицу. — Я найду Пеля, ладно? И ты все-все расскажешь, что с тобой было… Так давно не прилетал к нам!  
— Ладно, — кивнул Н'кол. Натали просияла и сразу же умчалась на поиски брата.

***  
Чем больше девушек в следующие недели появлялись в Вейре для Запечатления, тем мрачнее становился Н'кол. Он не оставил мысли увезти дочь владетеля Николаса — но не похищать же ее из родного дома!.. А надежды, что ее отец смирится, не было.  
— Кг’асть ее — точно не выход, — рассуждал Д'нис, посвященный в невеселые мысли друга. — Особенно, если она не запечатлит. Скандал бу-удет… Не был бы ты всадником, может, и замяли бы. Вон, пг'иятель Д'хола вг'оде бы пг'обовал тайком увезти дочь какого-то владетеля, но огласки дело не получило…  
— Увез? — с каким-то рассеянным интересом спросил Н'кол.  
— Нет, — вышеупомянутый всадник присел рядом с ними и очень внимательно глянул на Н'кола. — У той девицы нашлась умная родственница, которая сообразила, к чему дело идет и что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, и предприняла решительные действия.  
— А какая г'оль отводилась в этом похищении тебе? — полюбопытствовал Д’нис.  
— Неважно, я ее скорректировал своим отказом, — ухмыльнулся Д'хол. — Не будь я всадником, может, и поучаствовал бы, но… — он развел руками.  
Н'кол промолчал, будучи не уверен, что это шутка. Д'хол славился азартностью и любовью к риску. Выпить на спор бутылку бенденского, сидя на краю скального выступа; связать вместе паренька-холдера и стража, которого тот дразнил; обыграть в карты на огромную сумму, наглядно доказывая правильность поговорки «Нет лишних денег — не играй с битранцем»… Благо, что для проживания в Вейре марки не нужны, и он не стал требовать с Н'кола выигрыш.  
В общем, помочь приятелю выкрасть девицу — вполне в его духе.  
— Может, с Предводителем поговорить?.. — неуверенно предложил Н'кол. Хотя он сомневался, что владетель послушает Ал'андра.  
— Сестг'а А'дг’ея была избг'ана в Поиске, — пояснил Д'нис, поймав вопросительный взгляд Д'хола. — Ее отец, г'азумеется, и слышать об этом не хочет.  
— Забудь. — Совет был разумным, но для Н'кола — неисполнимым. Он покачал головой. — Тогда… попробуй поговорить с Доротеей. Если она проникнется, то и Предводителя убедит, а слова Госпожи Вейра, пусть и бывшей, весомей иных слов.  
В предложении Д'хола был резон. Доротея имела значительное влияние на своего сына и пользовалась любовью и уважением холдеров. Да и делами Вейра она занималась, пожалуй, больше, чем нынешняя Госпожа.  
— Если сестра похожа на брата, можно зацепиться за это. Доротея ищет себе толковую преемницу. Она ведь убеждена, что, когда ее не станет, Луиза и Ал'андр моментально откажутся от власти, а Эленна не рвется возложить на свои красивые плечи ответственность за Вейр.  
Разумный довод… только Н'колу отчаянно не хотелось такого развития событий. Хотя Госпожа из Мари, должно быть, получится прекрасная…  
«Человек умирает», — прервал его размышления Лаот.  
«Что?»  
«Сердитый человек, ударивший тебя. Он умирает. Летим?»

Н'кол не помнил толком, как впопыхах объяснялся с друзьями и одевал на дракона упряжь. Ясность мысли вернулась, только когда они уже парили над холдом. Смерть владетеля позволила бы Мари спокойно отправиться в Вейр, но порождала и новую проблему…  
Какой-то слуга попытался задержать его, преградив дорогу. Но прежде чем Н'кол оттолкнул его, прозвучало тихое «Пропустите». Худенький мальчик спросил: «Вы к тетушке, да?» — и, не дожидаясь ответа, совершенно потерял интерес к всаднику, с восхищением уставившись на дракона.  
При виде заплаканной Мари Н'кол совершенно растерялся, забыв все, что хотел сказать.  
— Как… владетель? — наконец выдавил он. — Что произошло?  
— Наземная команда… В прошлое Падение были раненые. Трое, они впервые вышли. Отбились от основной группы, обнаружили пропущенную Нить и запаниковали… — голос Мари дрожал. — Один оступился, толкнул другого, третий поспешил с огнеметом… Ничего смертельного, ожоги сойдут, они сами над собой посмеиваются. Но отец… отец рассердился и заявил, что подобного не должно происходить и он сам проведет обучение… покажет, как надо действовать. Наш целитель говорил, что ему нельзя, он уже стар и нездоров, да разве отец послушает… И… — она замолчала, сдерживая слезы.  
— Ему стало плохо на тренировке, — продолжил Н'кол, приблизившись и нерешительно обхватывая ее ладони своими, словно пытаясь согреть. — Так ведь?  
— Да. — Пальцы у Мари оказались совсем ледяные, и Н'кол стиснул их крепче. — Целитель сказал — удар. Я даже попрощаться не успела… И сразу ты прилетел. Как узнал, ведь так быстро все случилось?  
— Лаот сказал мне, что твой отец умирает. Я не мог не прилететь…  
— Надо распорядиться насчет похорон, — Мари будто не слышала его. — И Нико сказать, он ведь еще не знает, что дедушка умер… Конклав собрать, они должны что-то решить с холдом…  
— Мари! — Н'кол встряхнул ее, пытаясь привести в себя. Она беспомощно взглянула на него и прижалась, ища поддержки, но уже через мгновение отстранилась — спокойная, собранная, только покрасневшие глаза напоминали о постигшем ее горе.  
— Всадник Н'кол, — начала Мари, но он перебил.  
— Тебе сейчас ничего не надо решать. И ни о чем не стоит беспокоиться. Я отвезу тебя и мальчика в Телгар. Лорд Перт — близкий друг моей семьи, да и твой брат был ему как родной. Он обо всем позаботится.  
— Спасибо! — Она стиснула его ладонь и слабо улыбнулась, отчего Н'кол почувствовал себя героем, способным если не убрать Алую Звезду с небосвода, то хотя бы сжечь все Нити в очередном Падении в одиночку.

***  
Перт — высокий, массивный молодой человек с вечно растерянно-добродушным выражением лица — умел быть весьма жестким и решительным, хотя об этом нередко забывали. Он очень тепло принял Мари с племянником и немедленно отправил послание лордам. Конклав состоялся сразу же после похорон, и маленький Николас был признан законным владетелем холда Болдхиллз. Через десять-пятнадцать лет ему передадут всю власть над землями, а пока что ими займется управляющий, к обязанностям которого прибавятся и регулярные отчеты о состоянии хозяйства для телгарского лорда.  
Мари согласилась отправиться в Вейр лишь за три дня до Рождения.

***  
— Ты как будто сам к Запечатлению готовишься. Успокойся, — твердил Д'нис, не в силах уже смотреть на бледное до зелени лицо Н'кола. Д'хол же молча подсунул полупустой мех с вином. Тиллекское — не чета бенденскому, но сейчас и оно пойдет.  
День Запечатления в Вейре — всегда бедлам, кавардак и дым коромыслом, но сегодня это особенно чувствовалось. В Нижних пещерах с самого утра кипела работа. Претенденты мелькали тут и там, путались под ногами и заражали своим беспокойством всех окружающих. Всадники с азартом заключали пари, прерываясь на полеты туда-сюда. Прибывшие лорды и мастера обменивались новостями и втихую мерялись количеством кандидатов, найденных во время поиска в их холде или цехе.  
Н'кол уже успел привезти в Вейр родных, мимоходом отметив, что дела в холде идут все хуже. Может, и к лучшему, если он перейдет к Бергу — тот был куда более расчетлив и предусмотрителен, чем владетель Илай.  
Но мысли о холде занимали всадника недолго. Родителей сопровождала их воспитанница Сеффия. Н'кол знал ее с детства и любил. Вернее, думал, что любил…  
Подростками они клялись друг другу в своих чувствах, и он дал слово жениться. Запечатление разрушило эти полудетские мечты, подарив новую жизнь. Всадники не заключают брачных союзов — и Сефи не настаивала на сломе традиций. Она согласилась бы просто жить с ним… но что-то мешало забрать ее в Вейр. В то время Н'кол еще убеждал себя, что любит ее; зато сейчас ясно понимал, что все эти мысли были самообманом. Если бы действительно любил — не оставил бы в холде. Или хотя бы не посылал Лаота за королевой Эленны.  
И не забыл бы о ней, встретив Мари.  
— А у тебя-то что за беда? — спросил Д'нис, заметив Д'холову «помощь».  
— Я надеялся, что у Эленны не получиться уговорить Предводителя… — поморщился тот. — Но ей все-таки удалось. Толлин будет среди кандидатов.  
— Что? — опешил Д'нис. — Но его же не выбг’али в Поиске. Да и сколько ему — двадцать? Не поздновато ли?  
— На моем Запечатлении был двадцатилетний, — пожал плечами Д'хол. — И он получил дракона. Но я очень надеюсь, что история не повторится.  
— Почему? — удивился Н'кол. — Вы же дружите…  
— Потому что в первом же боевом вылете он решит покрасоваться; разумеется, допустит какую-нибудь ошибку; и, если очень-очень повезет, отделается ожогами, а в худшем случае… — Д'хол махнул рукой. — Я его знаю, а дружба — не повод забывать о недостатках.  
— Ты ему это говог'ил?  
— Говорил. Но владетель Бэзил окончательно устал от его выходок и уже подумывает женить его и выделить какой-нибудь клок земли. Сами понимаете, насколько оно парню надо. То, что жизнь всадника — не сладкий сироп, Толлин упорно не хочет осознавать. А Эленна прониклась жалобами брата и почему-то считает, что я буду его оберегать.  
— А она не боится, что он запечатлит зеленую, и обег'егать ты его будешь вытекающими из этого методами? — буркнул Д'нис, и они расхохотались.  
— Бенденцы прибыли, — заметил Д'хол, отсмеявшись. Оглянувшись, Н'кол увидел, как Ал'андр и Луиза приветствуют гостей.  
— Как думаешь, они действительно откажутся возглавлять Вейр, когда Доротея?.. — выпалил он и осекся. Д'хол приподнял брови, но через секунду усмехнулся, поняв, что скрывается за вопросом.  
— А себя в роли Предводителя ты не видишь? — Короткое молчание. — Не знаю. Луиза — очень вероятно. Она почти не скрывает, что ей уже давно хочется послать власть в Промежуток и спокойно жить со своим коричневым… тем или другим, неважно. А вот Ал'андр… Я в Вейре дольше вас и застал Госпожу Катрину — так она с детства ему в голову вбивала мысль, что он должен стать во главе Вейра. Очень уж нравилась ей сложившаяся династия Предводителей из одного рода. Она и К'тина настраивала на роль его помощника, но ему повезло с Запечатлением. Был бы хоть коричневый — не отстала бы, а от синего, по ее мнению, требовать что-то бесполезно. Но, знаешь… по-моему, ты слишком переживаешь о том, что еще не произошло и может не произойти. Мари еще не стала единственной достойной на роль Госпожи Вейра, даже не запечатлила еще. И потом, Доротея наверняка хочет видеть преемником Ал'андра своего младшего — а Н'лай, по слухам, неравнодушен к одной из золотых Плоскогорья… Перевод всадников в другие Вейры никто не запрещал, и…  
Нарастающий гул прервал разговор.  
— Это дг’аконы, — воскликнул Д'нис. — Начинается!

Они нашли удобное место в стороне от большинства зрителей, с которого открывался прекрасный вид на Площадку Рождений. Претенденты уже выходили на песок, и Н'кол нашел взглядом Мари, а затем и брата и сестрой.  
— Смотрите, кто прибыл, — хмыкнул Д'хол, кивая в сторону невысокого человека, подошедшего к Ал'андру. Это был Предводитель Форт-Вейра Н'леон, которого за глаза называли истанским выскочкой. — Решил до последнего тянуть, надеясь, что так его точно заметят?  
— Да пг’екг’ати ты! — Д'нис несильно пихнул его локтем в бок.  
— Смотрите лучше, — Н'кол улыбнулся, вспоминая собственное Запечатление. — Яйца уже раскачиваются.  
Претендентам может казаться, что происходящее тянется вечность — а те, кто лишь наблюдает, сочтут Рождение недолгим. Вот первая трещина на скорлупе — и спустя пару секунд дракончик бредет по песку, выискивая своего всадника среди одетых в белое мальчишек. И с каждой минутой все больше становится соединенных узами запечатления пар…  
Как вылупилась золотая, Н'кол, к своему стыду, не заметил, засмотревшись на брата, который со слезами на глазах обнимал синего малыша. Но разве друзья дали бы ему пропустить самое важное?  
Маленькая королева замерла, внимательно глядя на столпившихся девушек — а затем уверенно двинулась вперед. Какая-то блондинка попыталась загородить ей дорогу — но Натали тут же оттащила девицу в сторону.  
«Умница сестренка», — улыбнулся Н'кол. Ни к чему жертвы на этом празднике — даже новорожденный дракончик способен убить человека. Особенно — если его хотят разлучить со всадником.  
Рядом застонали. Краем глаза Н'кол заметил зеленый отблеск там, где стоял Толлин, но не смог отвлечься, чтобы посочувствовать.  
Мари, обвившая руками золотистую голову, подняла взгляд, безошибочно находя его среди толпы. Он замер, глядя в ее лучистые, заполненные счастливыми слезами глаза.  
Стать достойным Предводителем, ради того, чтобы быть с ней? Да разве это цена?..

__________________________________________________________  
1 Bald Hills — Лысые Горы  
2 Древнегреч. Νικόλαος (Николаос): νίκη (нике) + λαός (лаос)  
3 Англ. joy – «радость, отрада».

Персонажи, действующие и упоминающиеся:  
Н'кол — Николай Ростов  
Фэйт — Вера Ростова  
Натали — Наташа Ростова  
Пельтин — Петя Ростов  
Сеффия — Соня  
Илай — граф Илья Ростов  
Д’нис — Василий Денисов  
Д’хол — Федор Долохов  
Мари — Марья Болконская  
А’дрей — Андрей Болконский  
Николас, владетель — граф Николай Болконский  
Николас, Нико — Николенька Болконский  
Перт — Пьер Безухов  
Т’шин — Тушин  
Н’леон — Наполеон  
Эленна — Элен Курагина  
Толлин — Анатоль Курагин  
Бэзил — князь Василий Курагин  
Доротея — София Мария Доротея Августа Луиза Вюртембергская, императрица Мария Федоровна, супруга Павла I  
Ал’андр — император Александр I  
Луиза — Луиза Мария Августа Баденская, императрица Елизавета Алексеевна  
Катрина — София Августа Фредерика Анхальт-Цербстская, императрица Екатерина II


End file.
